Wildest Dreams
by Skib1990
Summary: Short one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Wildest Dreams."


Caroline Forbes paced around her front porch, running a hand through her golden locks while she waited, watching the sun set beyond the trees. She pulled down the hem of her dress, wishing she'd have chosen something that covered her up more; but thinking he'd like this better, she chose this. He'd said he'd be here in ten minutes and now it was nearly 30 minutes later. She knew it was a bad idea agreeing to go away with him, but heaven help her, she couldn't resist him…

_"Let's get out of this town" he begged, sounding like a little boy wanting to get into something mischievous. "We'll drive out of the city and get away from all the crowds. It's too busy with the carnival."_

_ "You mean so we can go out without being spotted?" she retorted sardonically, knowing the real reason they couldn't walk amongst the Mystic Falls crowds. He couldn't be seen with the Sheriff's daughter; it would make him seem less badass and uncaring._

_ "Come on Care" he breathed out, "We've been through this." He'd told her time and time again why it was better to hide their relationship, or whatever it was that they were doing. "It's not like that_

_ She huffed over the phone, rolling her eyes though he couldn't see her. "Sure. Where do you intend on sweeping me away to?" she asked, knowing she couldn't ever really say no to him._

_ "The lake house" he started, a smile on his face knowing she was giving in. He was able to get her to do anything he wanted. It was one of the things he liked about her; the willingness to give him chance after chance, though he'd mess up over and over again._

_ "How romantic" she replied not really believing her own words at all. "This is the last time" she stated firmly. She was done running away with him, hiding away from their friends and family just so he could keep his bad reputation._

_ He sighed, pausing to think about his words before speaking, "It'll be different this time, I promise. Just be ready in 10 minutes" he insisted before hanging up._

She pulled out her phone preparing to call him when she heard the roar from his engine as he pulled I front of her house. She watched as he got out, her eyes moving to check him out in his leather jacket covered torso atop the pair of jeans she loved most; the ones that perfectly laid on his hips, begging her to just pull them off of him. As mad as she got at him, she could never ignore him or not give him a good once over. He was so tall and handsome as hell; she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She knew he was bad, everyone knew it, but he did it so well that she couldn't be bothered to care.

"You look beautiful as always Ms. Forbes" he greeted her, kissing her cheek quickly before stepping away, just in case anyone was able to see them. "Red lips, rosy cheeks, nice dress" he licked his lips, "My favorites."

"I know" she stated, "Figured I should dress nicely for this occasion. Who knows when it'll happen again."

"You say that like this is the beginning of the end" he mumbled, chancing a look over his shoulder, before grasping her hand in his own to pull her down the front steps. "Let's go."

She followed him to his car, ducking into the front seat, letting her head fall back to the headrest as he started the car and sped onto the main road.

"We have about a thirty minute ride" he explained, "You can turn the music on if you want"

She shook her head instead deciding to just relax. She looked over at him, watching as he focused on the road. He looked so innocent and caring here, different than the guy that everyone else seemed to know. She turned away, closing her eyes as the memory of one of the first times they spent together like this…

_"This is perfect but this has to be a secret Caroline, you know this" he insisted, looking at her as he ran his hand through her hair, pushing a stray few pieces back. They lay on her bed, his clothes scattered around her room and the music on loudly so her mother wouldn't come see what she was doing. God forbid Tyler Lockwood be in her bedroom, or any boy for that matter._

_ "No one has to know what we do" she promised as she leaned into him, letting him kiss her passionately. They'd had this conversation before. But sometimes he'd seem like he wanted to make this more than just a secret fling, and then others, like today, he'd never even think it._

_ "And when that isn't enough for you anymore" he questioned between kisses "Nothing lasts forever" his voice rang out, echoing in her ears._

_ "You'll get bored, it happens. I'm not worried. But some day when you leave me, you'll look back at us and remember us tangled up in my sheets and how we burned so brightly together. I bet these memories will follow you around and you won't be able to do this with some other girl" she retorted playfully, not wanting him to catch on to the seriousness of her words. "You'll be stuck remembering me in your dreams."_

_ "Yeah, maybe in your wildest dreams, blondie" he spoke, before pulling her tightly to him, effectively ending their conversation for the night…_

"Care, wake up" she heard as her body was shook awake.

"Sorry" she whispered, stretching as she realized they were already at the lake house. "Guess I was tired."

"It's alright. I brought the bags in already so let's go" he urged, lending her a hand to help her out.

She let him help her up, her hand remaining in his as they walked up the steps and towards the lake house they'd spent many a nights together in. Upon entering the house, she noticed the candles and picnic set up on the floor next to the fireplace. She turned to him, her eyebrow rising up in question.

"I told you this would be different" he stated, kissing her forehead as he laid his hand on her waist, pulling her close.

It was then she heard sounds in the room next to them. He smiled, holding her tighter as their guests walked out. "It's about time you got here" her best friend Bonnie greeted, as she brought out a glass of wine. Bonnie's boyfriend Jeremy followed closely behind, Stefan and Lexie coming out shortly after.

Caroline's eyes widened seeing her friends here with them. She heard Tyler chuckle next to her. "I told you it'd be different" he whispered in her ear. "Baby steps, but it's about time we stopped hiding. 3 years is too much."

At his words, Caroline squealed turning to kiss Tyler, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes" he promised, "It'll take some getting used to, so just your friends for right now, but I'll get used to this. For you. For us"

"Guess my wildest dreams are comin' true then" she replied.

"Both of ours" he corrected.


End file.
